Fastest Hero Alive Ch 4
Chapter Four: Otto's Car Rental The minute we landed on the ground, Erika woke up as if she knew we were back on the Earth. She also noticed her head on a certain boys shoulder and shot straight up in her seat with a light shade of crimson on her cheeks. Malcolm woke up from the sound of the pilot talking over the intercom a few minutes later. After getting inside the airport I walked up to the Information Desk (hoping another monster wasn’t behind the counter) and asked where we could rent a car. The man suggested Otto’s Car Rental. It was about 3 miles down the road from the entrance of the airport so we would walk. After three plane tickets and the cost of renting a car for a week, my money was beginning to run low. It was about 8 o’clock and the sun had gone down by the time we reached Otto’s, but the parking lot was lit up with huge street lamps so we could see the place from a half mile away. The place seemed simple except for the copper statues the guy had all around the perimeter; about 10 in all standing almost 6 feet tall. This guy must really enjoy looking at himself. Without warning, a man standing at the same height as the statues walked into the lot. “Wel-wel-welcome to Otto’s Car Rental. How may I hel-hel-help you today?” The guy had an obvious stutter but he seemed friendly enough, he showed us around pointing out Hummers and a Ford Escort. Erika kept talking about how we should get a hybrid and Malcolm wanted a sports car. I just wanted something that could get us to California, he could of sold us a horse for all I cared. “Swift, let’s get this one. It looks so cute and it’s the best shade of lime green.” Erika suggested “No Swift, let’s go for the SUV; nothing can stop us in that.” Malcolm replied. He always liked the big cars. Before I knew it the two were fighting like cats and dogs. “Do you know how bad those things are for the environment?” “So what? It looks awesome and it has plenty of trunk space.” “Sometimes you can be so stubborn. We need a car with good gas mileage.” “Thank the gods that all demigods aren’t as picky as you, right Swift?” “Dem-dem-demigods, here at my shop? That doesn’t happen too often.” Otto said as he got this glassy look in his eye. Then a voice came over the loud speakers like some kind of recorded message. “Demigods in the lot, please make them feel comfortable.” All of a sudden I could hear the sound of metal creaking and scraping as the copper statues around the park began to come to life. Great, I would have been happy to face another monster instead of what we were up against now; Automatons. Monsters were easy, a few arrows or a slash with a sword a poof, gone for a year or two hundred. Automatons were different, they would just get back up and fix themselves until there was nothing left of them to fix. The one thing we had going for us was that these automatons seemed to be old, and count move very fast. I gave Malcolm a nod before whipping out my hammer. I ran up to the closest robot and smacked it in the leg causing it to fall over and giving Malcolm and Erika an opening. Malcolm and Erika began to climb one of the huge light towers with Malcolm taking a sniper position and Erika caused thorn bushes to grow around the base. This normally worked when fighting monsters and I hoped it would at least keep the autos at bay, or at least the ones that weren’t following me at the moment. They were so slow that most of the time I was jogging a head and turn around to hit one or two with a hammer and Malcolm shot his arrows at their joints. This was beginning to become a bit too easy until one of them ripped a tire off a car and chucked it at my legs. I turned around just in time to see it bounce off the pavement and hit me right in the chest. I felt all the air in my lungs leave me and cold metal hands grip my leg. Chapter Five: The Customer is Always Right [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page